Maybe it Was Curiosity
by x.Bullet.Fromire.x
Summary: Lucy can't seem to forget something that happened almost three years ago, when she aks Aslan about it, she is not expecting the answer she receives. Jadis/Aslan fluff. Now a oneshot.


Maybe it Was Curiosity

Summary: Lucy can't seem to forget something that happened almost three years ago, when she asks Aslan about it, she was not expecting the answer she received. Aslan/Jadis fluff

Prologue

He saw her there, sitting outside in her favorite orchard. He had been observing her all day, for she had been acting quite peculiar. She had been awfully quiet for her character, quite distanced, and a look of concentration that suggested she was thinking hard on something. He had only seen this face a few times, and they had always been on occasions when she could not figure out what gifts to get for her siblings on their birthdays or Christmas. Yet, none of those holidays were anytime soon.

His large frame silently approached her with the stealth that accompanied his nature. Even as he lay down beside her, it was some seconds before she observed his presence. Her eyes widened and she jumped lightly, before she smiled at him.

"Oh Aslan, you frightened me, what brings you out here this late at night?" and late it was, her siblings and most of Narnia had settled for the night, as should she have done.

"I could ask you the same young one," three years had passed since Lucy had come to Narnia, but young she still was.

She did not reply immediately, instead looking up to the star-colored sky and seemed to ponder something. He saw her shake her head for a second before she looked back to him.

"I had a dream last night, but it was more of a memory, one of when we first came to Narnia and met you," she paused and he waited silently and patiently for her to continue.

"It was when the White Witch had asked for the blood of Edmund, but you gave her yours instead," he frowned at the memory, but let her continue.

"I didn't see it before, until last night, but I'm almost certain that when she had stabbed you with the knife… she had looked away, looking almost sad, but it was only for a few seconds before she said to ready the troops for battle," His frown furrowed at the discovery, could Lucy's observation have been true?

"I want to know, has she always been evil?" the question made Aslan think, and it was then that he remembered a long forgotten memory, one that took place even before the laws had been written.

_They had been under the Sakura trees, she seemed strangely attracted to these, and he had felt the need to join her, why, he wasn't sure. She did not mind his presence though, and instead lay against his large mane._

_"This form suits you," she had said. He raised an eyebrow at her words, unsure of what she meant, so he waited for her to continue._

_"A lion; a leader, strong and wise, incorruptible, and sure of what they're doing," she told him, he was strangely flattered at her compliments, but chuckled in amusement, he did not know where this had come from, specially from her. She laughed and gave him a friendly shove._

_"Don't get full of yourself, lions aren't all that great." He chuckled again._

_"Oh really? What's wrong with lions?" he challenged._

_"Well for one thing, they have a lot of hair, they're really lazy, and they make the lioness do all the work," he shook his head in amusement._

_"But that does not apply to me, now does it?" she frowned at the truth of his words. No it did not, he was as perfect as a being could be._

_"What of your own human form?" he asked, wanting to see her own view of it. She frowned, as if thinking about it, not sure what to say._

_"Humans… are corruptible, greedy, power hungry…" she said with slight disgust in her voice. He frowned at her description of them, even though he knew it to be true._

_"Then why choose it?" he asked. She thought again._

_"I guess, you could say I am curious. What makes them that way? Is there a way to fight it? What other feelings are they capable of?" she wondered as she snuggled closer into him and closing her eyes._

_He pondered her words carefully. He could tell she had thought about it a lot, and hoped she would not fall to the darkness of human beings. He looked to see her sleeping lightly and smiled at the sight. Curious she was, but as the saying went, curiosity killed the cat. For the moment however, he would enjoy this peaceful moment._

"…Aslan… Aslan…" he was brought back to reality and looked at young Lucy. She smiled when she saw she had his attention once again.

"You never answered my question, has she?" he went through the memory again. Remembering her warmer eyes, her form contrasting against his, but her heart had been pure, uncorrupted. And he knew the answer.

"No."

_**END**_

_Hm._

_After much thinking(or lack of), I decided to leave this as a oneshot. I just simply can't remember my old plot, and lost my muse for this fathom. I'm sorry to say this but perhaps my muse will return, but for now, it will be considered complete._


End file.
